Paul's Bittersweet Revenge!
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: 10th grade at Sinnoh Central HS is proving tough for our friends. With a prank that goes too far, how will Paul Shinji get his revenge? Inspired by chapter 30 of "When We Were Young", "Pranking Paul", & "Tests, Texts and the Chair" by QuartzClaw with a few twists of my own, let's see how Paul strikes back. Is revenge bitter or sweet? Depends on who you ask! AU.


Author's Note: After some reading & a little bit of collaborating, I thought & came up with this little one-shot. Ages: Paul, Misty, May, Gary, Drew & Ash are 17. Leaf & Dawn are turning 17 very soon. Other than the fact that I don't own Pokémon; yeah. Enjoy! Oh, yeah. My OC's, I own them. You'll get to see one!

* * *

><p>(Wednesday. Third block.)<p>

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" was the scream of a plum-haired boy. On this scene, a girl who has brown hair hidden by a red bandana is trying to keep her green-haired friend away from the plum-haired boy. Also, another brunette is trying to keep her friend with auburn hair away from said boy. We also see a fiery redhead trying to keep her pitch-black-haired friend away from the plum-haired boy.

Said boy is with a blue-haired girl, trying to help up a new student.

"Andrew Hayden, Garrett Oak, Paul Shinji, Ashton Ketchum, May Maple, Misty Waterflower, Dawn Berlitz & Leaf Green, please report to the principal's office immediately."

* * *

><p>(Inside the office; specifically the principal's office)<p>

A blonde-haired woman rubs her temples & her friend who is also a teacher says, "Principal Shirona, it seems that Miss Berlitz is trying to help Mr. Shinji." The principal looks up at her friend & biology teacher & says, "Mr. & Ms. Shinji are here, aren't they?" "Yes."

(The nurse's office; the victim is lying down, normal P.O.V.)

"Ow, that hurt." "Man, you look sore. I better dry off," & the girl with him left. The plum-haired boy looks at the green-haired boy. The other boy says, "Hi. I'm Wally Reynolds." The plum-haired boy looks at Wally & returns the shake. "Paul Shinji?" Paul looked up to see who was calling his name. He bowed to her & said, "Hope you feel better, Wally."

* * *

><p>(The principal's office with Paul &amp; Reggie. Paul's P.O.V.)<p>

"Wally. I'm a little stronger than I look. As troublesome as she looks, at least she tried to help." I was using my indigo towel that I already had.

"Oh, Paul. Hey, honey." I didn't look up, I put my towel to the seat. "Paul, look up." I made eye contact with Principal Cynthia. My sister-in-law was on good terms with her. "So, they decided to have a wet towel fight?" "Yes, Maylene. I was walking along, thinking about the biology test that Ms. Carnet is giving us soon." My sister knew I was in a rush, but, that was because I was due for a battle in Unova. "Anyway, T, I mean, Dawn saw the young man I was trying to help up. His name is Wally Reynolds." I heard a growl, but it wasn't my stomach. It was Maylene's Lucario.

Reggie sighed & said, "So, Principal Shirona, how much trouble is Paul in?"

I awaited her words & smiled at Lucario, who was now wearing a new wristband. I looked at it & remembered what the professor said when we were younger. "Mr. Shinji, you're free to go." I got up, knowing she meant me & Maylene said, "I'll see you at home, Reggie."

We went to Maylene's car, after I insisted saying a goodbye to Wally. "Leaf's okay. Misty just gets, well, angry, for lack of a better word. Then, May's pretty sweet, & she kind of lets her appetite get the better of her." "May used to visit me in the hospital when I was young. Dawn?" I partially froze. "Dawn's a bit troublesome, but, she's a good friend. Mind if I see your schedule again?" Wally may be 14, but he's smart. I handed the already folded paper back to him & said, "Third block biology. We're in the same class. Later," & left, Lucario by my side.

"Ah?" I looked & said, "At least I'm being honest." I hopped into the convertible & sat next to Lucario. I adjusted my pant leg & enlarged the ball in my pocket. As I waited for Maylene, I decided to let Lucario hold my textbook as I looked at my reflection. I closed my eyes & began to rattle off biology facts. "Your belt's in the bag. Glad you made a new friend in Wally." I opened my eyes & said, "Maylene, I was reading about an extra credit project I could do." She adjusted the mirror & as she drove off, she said, "I'm listening." I could feel a smirk forming on my face. I remembered when we were younger & trick-or-treating. The haunted house is an actual house. Home to Agatha of the Kanto Elite 4.

* * *

><p>(The principal's office with Misty &amp; Lily. Misty's P.O.V.)<p>

I already had a change of clothes. After all, I was on the swim team. "Like, Misty, what did you do?" "Lil, I don't know." I sighed as I put my hands into the pockets of my sea-foam green cover-up. "Oh, hi Misty." I looked up & heard the calm voice of my brother-in-law, Dorian.

I sat & said, "Yes, Principal Cynthia?" "What were you doing on your way out?" I looked at the security footage. Honesty, don't fail me now.

"Well, Ms. Shirona, I was walking out of the bathroom, so I could get ready for swim practice. I heard screams, namely from Ash first, so I threw on my clothes & saw Paul & Dawn trying to help someone up. It wasn't Drew, because I saw May trying to hold him back." I took a deep breath & continued, "Ash ran up my way & his hat fell off, so I found myself holding him off. I heard Gary trying to run, but, I then saw Leaf holding him back."

Dorian said, "That it?" I looked up to find Principal Shirona's stoic expression, but Dorian smirking. "Yes, sir. My point-of-view." I noticed a ring on Principal Shirona's finger & she said, "Okay, Misty, go to practice."

Dorian took me out the shortcut & I heard a weak voice say, "Misty?" It was from the nurse's office. I had my towel on my shoulders & said, "Hi." "I-I'm Wally. Paul said that you tend to get angry, for lack of a better word. Um, a-are you on the swim team?" I had to let some pride out & said, "Yeah, I am." He said, "So, you know Brendan, then?" I thought, "Brendan? No way. He knows, oh never mind." I did have a small rivalry with him, though. "Yeah, I do. Look, I've gotta get to practice. I'll see you around." As I was sprinting, I heard, "Good luck."

I continued sprinting & took a breath. "No, way. That's not _Ash's _car." As I continued, I heard none other than Brendan himself saying, "So, you met Wally?" I said, "Yeah." Brendan smiled & said, "May & I would visit him in the hospital when we were younger. Last one to the pool's a rotten Exeggcute!" He sprinted faster & I could feel my heart racing, despite being mad at Ash.

* * *

><p>(The principal's office with May &amp; Norman. May's P.O.V.)<p>

Okay, _now _I was scared. "Principal Shirona. Oh, hi Mr. Jindai." Mr. Jindai was one of the toughest coaches. Not only that, rumor has it that he's a Frontier Brain. "Norman, good to see you again. May, do you know this young man that Paul was trying to help up?" I looked at the screen & squinted. "Dad, isn't that Wally?" My father's the gym leader of the Petalburg gym. He took me to the hospital once. "So, you know him?" I looked into Principal Cynthia's eyes. Her stoicism might be a match for Paul's. "I was coming out of the lab because I left my book behind. So did Leaf. I noticed that she left her book, so I grabbed them both."

Leaf was one of my best friends. A little forgetful, but I then saw where the other book went when I slipped. "May, you're free to go. Someone special wants to see you." My body froze as my dad walked me out. "May Maple?" No way. "Hi, Wally." Wally wasn't too far from me back home. My heart was racing because I wasn't too happy with Drew. "Hi, Mr. Maple," were Wally's next words. I smiled, I had a reunion & I was happy.

* * *

><p>(The principal's office with Leaf &amp; her father. Leaf's P.O.V.)<p>

I felt bad. I was passing along, just barely in biology. I sat down. Gary. I looked at the screen. Huh, so _that's _what I caught. I told Principal Shirona what happened from my perspective. As my father requested to speak with her alone, I left, on my way to debate practice.

"L-Leaf?" I froze & found my fists clenching up. I went into the nurse's office. All I heard were others screaming about blood. I stared at the boy, who looked like Drew, but, it wasn't. He was holding ice to his cheek & I felt so bad for him. The nurse nodded & I sat at the chair.

"Hi." Oh, way to go, Green. "I'm Wally. Wally Reynolds." I smiled & said, "Paul tried to help you up, didn't he?" He nodded & said, "Dawn. I think." I said, "Yeah." I stared & said, "I've gotta go to practice. I'll see you around, Wally," & left. Although I would've talked to him about Dawn, I just had to get to debate practice.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mid-story AN: Boo! Ha. I love scaring people. So, we've found out what happened from the perspectives of Paul, Misty, May, & Leaf. Now, we've got the troublemakers themselves, plus my OC insert, ftw!)**

(The principal's office with Drew Hayden & his parents. Drew's P.O.V.)

I finally dried off, I flicked my hair for good measures. I bought Paul a chair. "Mr. Hayden?" My heart stopped. It was Mr. Goyo. "The principal & your parents will see you now." I walked with him, even _with _my Roselia, I had nerves that were going wild. Roselia & I have known each other ever since we were young; only, Roselia was a Budew. "Yes, Principal Shirona?" I found myself in a seat, Roselia nearby. My parents didn't look too happy. Mr. Goyo stayed, for he was one of my tutors, and an Elite 4 member. I'm one of the debate team captains with Leaf. "We're waiting on someone." I looked around, Mr. Jindai was present, my parents, Mr. Goyo, me, my thought process was interrupted by the intercom, "Principal Shirona, his parents still aren't here yet. Mr. Birch & Miss Waterflower can take him home if need be." The Elite 4 & the voice of the nurse. I was in trouble.

"I bought Paul a chair, okay?" I screamed, causing stares. "Sel?"

I buried my head in my lap, as I felt Roselia trying to calm me down. "Andrew, sit up." I did. "You're barely passing biology. Is something else on your mind? No lies."

Oh, come on! "C-can Mr. I-Itsuki come in?" Mr. Goyo smiled at this & didn't even make me blink. "Andrew, we'll be waiting." My parents left, now it was just me, Mr. Itsuki, Mr. Goyo, Mr. Jindai, & wait, where was Principal Shirona?

"Okay, Andrew, spit it out." I wasn't chewing gum. "Sel?" "Roselia, w-what?" Man, no escaping them. I cleared my throat & recalled my partner.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" No door? Oh, man. "Yes." _Great_. "Is it Leaf?" 'What was this 20 questions?' I thought to myself. "Yes, Andrew." Oh, come on! "Is it a coordinator?" "It's Gusto in Biology!" I blurted. Way to go, Hayden. "Andrew, _we _were young, too, you know. My recommendation is dropping by the nurse's office. I'll escort you. Now, who'd we get for Mr. Oak?"

I continued walking, Mr. Itsuki by my side. "It's open," were the calming words of the nurse. I thought I was staring in the mirror, but, I wasn't. "I'm Wally. Oh, hi Mr. Itsuki!" Green hair like mine. Only thing? His eyes. "I'm," "Andrew. Yeah, I figured." Mr. Itsuki said, "Wally is new to the school and Mr. Hayden, as you know, comes from a wealthy family." Wally nodded & Mrs. Bertha said, "Mr. Hayden, if you don't mind." I had to. I left school, early.

* * *

><p>(Principal's office with Cynthia &amp; Ms. Carnet, along with some other teachers; Cynthia's P.O.V.)<p>

"Diantha, Maylene, glad you're here." I smiled at my colleagues. "Hayden, check. Green, check. Waterflower, check. Maple, check. Shinji, check. We're waiting on Oak, Berlitz & Ketchum." I looked at Lance & Clair. The Wataru coaches.

"Is that a ring?" I knew that voice. "Ms. Suzuna, you're the debate advisor." I smiled, though. "Mr. Hayden had a male-to-male conference." The Snowpoint Gym Leader was beaming.

"Yes, that's part of it. The Professor is busy, so he sent in Ash's brother. I think." Ash was the youngest & a part of the chemistry club. He was passing biology with flying colors.

I smiled as Flint said, "Ms. Berlitz & Dawn, for you, Ms. Jindai." Okay, let them in.

* * *

><p>(Principal's office. Dawn &amp; Johanna. Dawn's P.O.V.)<p>

"Lup? Piplup!" I was upset that Piplup wasn't going into the ball & mom must've read my mind when she gave me that look. "Piplup, please return!" It worked. I walked with mom.

"Ms. Berlitz & Dawn. Have a seat." I was the Vice President of the chemistry club. "Y-yes? Oh, that's the new guy. Wally, isn't it?"

Why did I feel hot when I saw Paul on the monitor? "Truth be told, Paul said to help out. Leaf already had Gary, she just looked so mad at him. To me, May & Drew just, I don't know. Then, Misty had Ash &, well, Misty's honest. I have a contest in the gym, that's why I was practicing."

I breathed & I thought, "Think, Dawn, Misty's at swim practice. Leaf's probably gone. Drew's gone." "Dawn?" I looked up at the principal & she had a note. "Just study for your biology test. Johanna, good to see you again & good luck in your contest."

"Yeah, because surprise!" Mr. Itsuki & Mr. Goyo; Mr. Goyo simply smiled at Mr. Itsuki's enthusiasm. I slowly froze & said, "Where's Paul?" Mr. Itsuki was one of the toughest teachers, as was Mr. Goyo. "Come, now Miss Dawn. You're in the contest pool!" I couldn't help but face-palm. I sent a quick text to my friends. Leave it to Mr. Itsuki to make you laugh.

* * *

><p>(Same place with Gary &amp; Professor Oak. Gary's P.O.V.)<p>

Grandpa had to be called to school. Probably for me to face my death sentence. I sat in one of the chairs & said, "Okay, I'm ready." Ms. Wataru raised a brow & said, "For your biology test?" The test! I'm one of the players on the school's lacrosse team. "Garrett?" "No, I'm not, I've been studying before practice." I stared at my grandfather because I was studying other things. "As for this afternoon, what were you doing?" I looked at the monitor & noticed Leaf catching a book. I left my duffel bag in the classroom. I said, "I was trying to remember which room I left my duffel bag in. Coach Alder said I could leave it in his classroom, but, I forgot." "Garrett Oak, are you lying to me?" I looked at my grandfather & said, "No, sir." After being told to study, I left.

* * *

><p>(Same place with Ash &amp; Trent. Ash's P.O.V.)<p>

"Pikapi?" Pikachu & I have been together for a while now; ever since we were young & Pikachu was a Pichu. "Ash, just don't change into your cleats, yet." I just finished the meeting with the chemistry club & I happen to be the president. I stopped what I was doing to listen to Trent.

"Trent, a pleasant surprise. Ah, Ash. Right this way." I slowly zipped my bag & put it down so I could put it on over my shoulder. Leave it to Ms. Pachira to lead the way. Oh yeah, Trent's my older brother & quite the trainer himself. As for Ms. Pachira, she just so happens to be my guidance counselor. I knew my way around the guidance office enough that if it was a maze & I had to find Pikachu, I'd do it in a flash.

"Principal Shirona. It's the honor on my behalf." Trent shook her hand & I studied the monitor with Pikachu. What more could be wanted? One of the soccer captains, a spot in the battle club. "Pikachupi!" I slowly remembered who Pikachu meant & I said, "Pikachu, return for now." Trent's been talking about some wedding & cake plans.

"Ash," my brother started. "Okay, okay. The explosion in first block in the chemistry lab was me! I slipped on a calculation." Trent raised a brow & said, "Ash, she means the monitor."

"That explains why _you're_ the president, Ash. Surely, you can explain why Miss Waterflower was holding you back." Think Ketchum, think. Can't lie in front of Trent, my GC & the principal. "Don't call in Mr. Itsuki or Mr. Goyo!" _I _would've said that, but Trent's my big bro; he must've sensed something. "Ash, what do I always tell you to do on a daily basis?"

"Breathe & relax?" I looked at Trent & he rustled my hair. "President of the chemistry club & captain of the soccer team. Well, co-captain. Ash, you remember Wally don't you?" _How_ could I forget Wally? I helped him & started to teach him. "Yeah, I do. Okay, here's the deal. I thought my phone was in the classroom. Misty swiped it without me knowing, as you can see it's out of her pocket. Mine's in a black case & hers is in blue. That's how I know it's mine." I got that off my chest. "Yes, I know half of the answers, that's why I begged coach K to give me a little bit of a break. She knows I work hard & that Trent holds me to it. Plus, I thought I might say this, Principal Cynthia," I begin, hoping to hear more about wedding cakes & something I've noticed with Mr. Itsuki.

"Ash, if it's about the ring on my finger, that's something you'll have to wait to hear on the morning announcements. Anyway, you've got your first playoff game tonight, so is there anything you'd like to say that pertains to school?"

"What ring? I just wanted to say that Mr. Itsuki might have some feelings for Coach K." "Go figure, you're supposed to meet up with Wally, but I gotta take you home." My brother smirked & said, "Ashy's in his practice jersey. He's been taking my advice." I felt a ball being clicked to my belt. "Trent, uh," "Wait outside for me Ash." So, I walked out.

* * *

><p>(Same place, Trent's P.O.V.)<p>

"So, you're getting married. Mr. Jindai knows I'm here." "Trent, you're just like your father. Then again, so is Carter, then so is Ryan. Come on, I work with your father at the Chateau."

"Yeah, I know. Carter you know is training harder than Ash. They're cousins. Ryan & I are Ash's biggest rivals. Ash is my little brother. Pallet's smaller than people think, but Carter's you know what."

Malva lifted her shades & I said, "Okay, Ash is out of aural range. I gave him my Fearow." Carter, truth be told, is adopted.

"Did you feed her?" I smirked & said, "She's a mom. Nurse Joy said Fearow's being good. Tomorrow's a half day, isn't it?"

"I thought I heard the best man." "Hey, Lucian, Will. You want me to spread the word?" "What word?" I smirked at Brandon himself & said, "I'm giving Wally a ride home. Cart, Ryan & I were toying with dad's first car & we ended up making it a plane. A biplane, to be exact." Brandon was the Athletic Director and a teacher. "Third block is when Ash has biology. Teaching fifth-graders has its perks." We continued to chat until Wally knocked & he said, "Coach Ketchum, sorry it took me long. I walked around a little bit." I smiled & thought I'd use my email powers to spread the word.

* * *

><p>(Thursday. First blocksecond block. Normal P.O.V.)

**(A/N: Carter is my OC as are Ryan & Trent. So, seems like Ash, Brendan & May remember Wally.)**

Sitting in English where 2 of his classmates are sleeping, Paul Shinji decides to give them text buzzes.

_To Leaf & Troublesome_

_Meet me after class. _

_From Paul_

_Troublesome to Paul_

_What, why?_

_Paul to Troublesome_

_Don't lk now. Mr. Goyo is walking back in._

"Miss Berlitz, phone, now. Ah, Miss Green. Care to tell us what you were so engrossed in?"

Just like that, Leaf said, "Iambic pentameter. Paul was trying to coordinate things for biology. Don't know what Dawn was doing."

The Elite 4 member noticed the faint shade of rose on Dawn's face & said, "First block English dismissed. Second block, stay here."

Dawn got her phone back.

"Wait, what?" "You, me, Misty & May are going to help Paul. The 8 of us only have biology together & it's a half-day." Dawn looked at Leaf & said, "Misty's on the swim team. I don't have second block with you or May." Leaf smirked & said, "Just go to History so Mr. Giimi doesn't bust you." With that, Dawn bolted to his class. Leaf said to Paul, "Third block tomorrow. Race you to the courtyard," & fled.

Paul slung his bag & said, "Glad you're in. Block 2 is History, except I'm in class with Misty & May. Luckily, we happen to have Coach Marshal." Paul walked nonchalantly & saw his aforementioned female friends. "Talk to Leaf. I'll see you in biology."

Misty flipped her phone out & texted to May.

_Swim2 _to _Petal-gal._

"You think he means yesterday?"

_MAY_ to _top-splash_.

"I know. I saw Wally."

"Alright ladies, unless you're talking test materials, I don't want to hear it. Speaking of, pop quiz. Waterflower, legendary Water-type native to Johto?" Misty said, "Suicune, sir."

"Maple, May. Number of gyms in Hoenn?" "Eight, sir."

"Shinji, Paul. Number of Fighting-type beauty moves?" May & Misty looked to their stoic plum-haired friend who had his face buried in his textbook.

"Shinji!" "Yes, Coach Marshal there are not one, not two, but three Fighting-type Beauty moves in a contest. Aura Sphere is one." Misty covered her mouth & May looked on in shock as their teacher approached them.

'Only Maylene or Dawn would know. Coach Marshal's looking at Paul's phone. Wait, where's Nate & Calem?' May thought to herself.

Misty solemnly looked on as Paul smiled & said, "I'll see you in biology, Waterflower, May."

"Shinji is on his way to battle class with Nate & Calem." Misty & May exchanged glances, as Paul was a top battler. Ash was in a different class, but knew Nate & Calem.

* * *

><p>(In the gym before third block, with Nate &amp; Calem.)<p>

"Emboar, heat it up!" "Vaporeon, strike now!" "Torterra, stand by for battle!" Three boys, having a one-on-one battle. For practice. "Yo, let me text Leaf." Paul flipped out his phone & said, "Dodge Fire Punch with Withdraw." There was a steamy collision. Meanwhile, a green-haired coordinator alongside his auburn & raven-haired friends stood to watch.

"Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump!" Steamier on the doors, on the inside, though, from Nate's perspective.

"Dang, Paul. You really destroyed Hilbert last night." "Well, yeah. It's basics."

To try & avoid their plum-haired friend, Andrew propped open their English book. Gary said, "Hilbert?"

"Problem, Oak, Ketchum?" Gary looked up & said, "Oh, Nate, hey." "Hey rose-boy, listening?" This got Andrew's attention.

"Paul was telling us that you guys wanted to see the sequel to that movie. Were-Mightyena 2: Return from the Dead. Hilbert, Nate & I watched it with Paul when it debuted." Calem calmly spoke, as Paul left to get an early start on biology. "So, where's Hilbert then?" Nate, to match Calem said, "Chill out. You know Hilbert left early. Oh, wait. Hilbert's in the chemistry club, isn't he? Emboar is resting." Nate, Calem, Hilbert & Paul were top battlers & actually good friends. Calem clicked his tongue & said, "You guys have to bring a date. Paul's place, eight pm." With the warning bell, Calem smirked & recalled his Vaporeon. "So, Nate, where _is _Hilbert?" "Orthodontist's office. Hilda had to drive him. You texting Paul already?" Nate didn't even look.

* * *

><p>(Before biology with Paul. Paul was plotting his revenge; Paul's P.O.V.)<p>

I was taking a shortcut, as I knew the school's anatomy pretty well. I'm fast with my phone. It was off in Coach Marshal's class. My phone vibrated; a text.

_From Nate_

_Paul, they flipped when Calem & I said date! Anyway, Ash is on the soccer team. However, so is Wally; by the way, Hayden bought you a replacement._

I soaked that in, making me angrier. "Paul?" "Hang on, May."

_To Nate_

_Replacement chair, right? Wally's in our biology class, but May's here & apparently wants in. _

May looked at my phone, as I hit send. "Leaf's got more details. Wally's on the soccer team."

"How'd you know that?" I drank from my water bottle & said, "Easy. I was first to the nurse's office yesterday. Wally was wearing a jersey."

Misty looked at me like I was insane, but Leaf & Dawn stormed in. "Uh, you do know that we've got five minutes left, right?" Dawn bolted back out & Leaf said, "Funny. Your pocket is lighting up."

I sat in my seat & nodded for the girls to do the same.

_To Water-Obsessed & Red Bandana_

_Leaf has a plan. Wally's on the soccer team. Hayden bribed me. … I had my right to be suspicious. Nate & Calem practiced with me in the gym._

_According to Nate, they flipped out a 4 letter word that rhymes with the number 8. My S.I.L. is okay with it. Rendezvous my place, 6 pm._

I looked up & heard their phones go. I adjusted my phone, since we had the test today. I stayed in my seat, not just so I could execute my revenge, but so I could get to fourth block math in enough time. Ms. C isn't the first math teacher you'd wanna anger. "Paul, aren't you in hall D for math?" I looked up as I wanted to confirm the voice. "Yes. Coach K's your teacher, I presume?" Misty grinned & flashed me a thumbs-up. As the rest of the class shuffled in, I saw Wally with Ash, as Ms. Carnet was stapling our tests. "Ashton, introduce our new student to the class, for those who don't know him." Ash nodded & said, "This is Wally Reynolds. Wally won't be taking the test today, but, he's a fun guy to have in class." Only a few people laughed at Ash's pun. Wally turned his gaze to me & said, "Ash is incorrect. I _am _partaking in today's test. Ms. Carnet, can I sit at the table where Paul & Dawn are?" I shifted my gaze to my stuff. Ms. Carnet smiled & began to distribute our tests. "Third block students begin. Fourth block students, look it over. For those in my third block class, your test starts when I place it on your desk. Good luck & begin." Silence.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V.)<p>

The 8, alongside Wally got their tests. Dawn didn't sit next to Paul, she was diagonal from him. Leaf was to his left & Wally had the end seat. Also at the table was Nate, but he was in fourth block. The phone rings & Ms. Carnet strides to answer it, "Third block biology, Carnet's class. Oh, well, this is a surprise," & walks out. Some students take this opportunity to text, including part of our 8. An auburn-haired teenager wearing his grey jacket & practice jersey texts his friend.

_From G-Oak to Leafy_

_Yo, Leaf. Horror flick Paul's place. 8pm you free?_

Leaf's phone pings.

L-Green to Tree4brain

_Nope, sorry Gary._

Gary clenches his fists & says something about lacrosse. At the same table, Nate snickers. A fiery redhead looks up, but her phone makes a noise.

_From Thick-raven to Mist-Water_

_Flick Paul's place. 8 & I have to bring a date. You in?_

Misty looks up & sees the soccer captain wearing his goalie jersey.

_From sneaky-swimmer to ThickFog_

_R u crazy? I'd rather have a swim race against Birch._

Misty continues on her test as Ash sighs & makes motions to Nate. Nate smiles, knowing Ash is talking about the game tonight. As their teacher is still on the phone, a grass-haired coordinator flicks his hair before texting a certain brunette. A nervous blue-haired coordinator is going between test & text.

_From Hay4brains to November_

_Paul invited me, Ketchum & Oak 2 a horror flick. His place. You in?_

_From Paul to Troublesome_

_So, r u in?_

_From Dawn to Paul_

_Yeah, I think._

_From May5 to Haywired_

_I'll pass. _

As he looks, Ms. Carnet walks in & pencils hit the tables. "If your fourth block teacher is Ms. C for math, Coach K for math, or Coach Wataru for history," half the class groans, as the Wataru coaches teach a different subject. Ms. Carnet continues, "You are free to leave now, if you are confident with your test results. Tomorrow is a normal day, so get to your fourth block class."

Wally, Leaf, Misty & May get up, as do Paul & Calem. Paul & Leaf simultaneously submit their tests. Leaf says, "Ms. Carnet?" "Yes?" "Is it okay that Paul is my partner for the extra credit project?" Paul freezes, but remembers as he escorts Wally to D-hall. Ms. Carnet says, "Also, be careful of the fifth-grade classes visiting today."

(On the way to fourth block. **Quick A/N: **Reggie & Trent are in fact, fifth-grade teachers. We see a few of Brock's younger siblings, since they're lower level. Three to be exact. Also, Paul, Misty & May are in the same math class, Leaf's is next door. Wally happens to have both coaches, however, he already had his English class; he is in class with Calem. May's P.O.V.)

"So, May, am I getting old or is Max in fifth grade already?" I looked to Wally who was following us. "Plus, ah, Brock I think has a few siblings in lower grades. Anyone know?" "May!" "Paul, Calem!" We looked. "Hi Max," was all I could manage. I looked & saw a couple of younger kids looking at Misty. "Hi Cindy, Suzie, Timmy. Fifth-grade already?" "Yes!" Calem smirked & said, "Bonnie, Vaporeon can't play right now." "So Paul, how's biology?" I looked up & shrieked. Max let go.

"We just had a test. Calem, Wally, wanna race?" Calem took my challenge.

* * *

><p>(Wally's P.O.V.)<p>

I rustled Max's hair & said, "Sorry, it's a half day for us. Maybe if you can meet me, Calem & Ash before the game we _might _let you play with some of our team," pointing to my belt. I eyed Paul & he said, "Well, maybe not our partners." Before I could question it, Reggie said, "Say your goodbyes to the high-schoolers." Max beamed up at me & I crouched & said, "I don't make promises I," "No, I'm line leader!" Brock's siblings bicker; a lot. Trent said, "Okay, okay, whoever can correctly identify the jerseys of our soccer, lacrosse & swim captains gets to be the line leader." I froze, _I _forgot Misty & Brendan were co-captains.

"Jersey 25 is Ash. Jersey 43 is Gary & according to my dad, Brendan's the captain." I wasn't surprised that Max would say that. However, my train of thought was interrupted by Misty saying, "Actually, there was a race last night. Main captain is yours truly." Max, Bonnie & some of their classmates began to whisper. "I've been told I'm like a Vaporeon in the water. Come on Wally," & Misty grabbed my hand.

As we vanished from site, I said, "Misty, you can let go of my hand." "Not a chance, Reynolds. Besides, I'm in Paul & May's class anyway." I sighed & said, "Can you loosen your grip?" She did & said, "Sorry, not all the fifth-graders are delicate with starters. Brock's siblings seem to be the exception. So, who did you start with?" "Most people think Treecko. I started with a Ralts, Nate started with a Tepig, Hugh started with an Oshawott & Rosa started with a Snivy." "Nate's in fourth block. How do you know him & Calem?" "Soccer, like Ash. Vaporeon's one of Calem's top battlers. I think Serena started with a Fennekin." "Fennekin?"

I looked at Misty as we were nearing the hallway. "Oshawott, Tepig & Snivy are from Unova, like Nate, Hugh, Hilbert, Hilda & Rosa. Then you've got Kalos, where Calem, Serena, Clemont & Bonnie are from. Kalos kids can start with Fennekin, Froakie or Chespin."

"Reynolds & Waterflower!" Misty let go as I saw Coach K & heard Coach Wataru. I liked Misty, as a friend. Ash is my friend, too, but, I'm a sucker for revenge. Coach K & Coach Wataru were pretty intimidating & Misty was trying to stay calm. The ball on my neck opened. "Lade! Gall! Gallade!" I calmly returned Gallade & said, "Fifth-graders. Good luck in math, Misty!"

* * *

><p>(Misty's P.O.V.)<p>

"Sorry, Ms. C, Gallade," "Yes, I know about Gallade." I walked in past her & saw Paul & May talking. "Hey, Misty. Paul's got a great plan." I sat in my seat as Ms. C was talking with Coach K about Mr. Itsuki, or something.

"Wally seems to be in on it." We turned to Paul.

Paul deadpanned, "Leaf's begging to video it, since it's biology. Wally's one of the fastest at typing. I don't have many water-types."

"Paul, have you seen the sequel?" Paul locked his icy eyes & nonchalantly said, "During my wisdom teeth surgery. Maylene didn't tell me about Aura Sphere. I had to battle yesterday." May raised a brow & I continued, "I used Aura Sphere in a battle last night in Unova. Your speed can come in handy. Lakes aren't abundant & there's a small one, but it's deep. Can you handle it, Waterflower?"

I stood on eye level with Paul who continued, "It can get down a few degrees. It tends to freeze overnight. How cold can you go?" I did my conversion & said, "How deep we talking?" The bell rang, as we sat down, agreeing.

* * *

><p>(Shinji residence. 5:00, Leaf's P.O.V.)<p>

I found myself pacing at Paul's doorstep & heard Misty shouting. "Venusaur, could you check on Misty?" "I'm right here. We're waiting for May & Wally. Paul's narrating."

"Lade, gal." "Gallade?" "Belongs to me." "Dawn, where are you?" A blue-haired boy appeared with an Infernape. "Hey. Misty, right?" "No, that's Misty, I'm Leaf. You are?"

The boy with an Infernape flicked off his beret & threw 2 sealed specialty balls in the air. "Rawr!" "Leaf?" "I'm Lucas Rowan. This is my Rhyperior, and this little one seems to like you." I studied it & Lucas said, "It's a Leafeon. So, we're waiting on Maple, right?" Lucas smirked.

"I'm here!" We turned & saw May, or, what looked like May. "Hey, Brendan." Misty shook hands with him. "The scenes are pretty graphic. As you can see, May is bleeding. Oh, and this is my Swampert."

"This is turning out sweet." We saw Paul & Lucario. "Remember that Mega Evolution professor from Kalos? Turns out, the Kanto & Hoenn starters are capable of Mega Evolution," May beams.

"Paul, it's burning!" Dawn. Lucario smirked. "Burnt poffins? Lucario!" We then turned our attention to Maylene. Lucario used Bone Rush to serve himself. Dawn was shocked & Lucas busted.

"Man, Dawn. No wonder everyone stared at you, for the most part. Some Pokémon love burnt poffins. My Infernape does, Barry's Hitmonlee seems to, as does Swampert." Brendan grinned & held up a needle. "Scared? Relax, it's a cooking needle." They fainted, sans Misty, Paul, Maylene & I. "Tamato Berry extract. Man, oh man." Wally was beaming & he said, "You have to have a license to use that stuff. Brendan's one of few who does." Brendan was in the process of making May look like she got hurt.

"Since Paul is practicing, mind telling me the details?" I was stunned at the voice. "Maylene?" The Veilstone Gym Leader smirked & faked a punch at her Lucario. "Is that a wedding ring?"

* * *

><p>(Maylene's P.O.V.)<p>

"We've been married for a year. I'm in on it, because although you're all friends, Paul's trying to get a point across." I had my jacket on & offered the girls a look inside. "They go upstairs, stay out of my room!" "Yes, Paul. Hey, is the prop there?" "Let one of the guys get it." I ushered them inside & saw Dawn. "Misty, here's your scuba suit." "Thanks, Dawn." I smiled at the teens & said, "Master bathroom, hang a right." Misty sped off. Wally whipped out his phone, which was ringing. "Odd, I don't recognize this number." Leaf looked & shrugged. She nonchalantly answered, "Hi Gary. Didn't you get _any _of my texts? Oh brother. Where am I?" I noticed Gallade jumping & dodging. "Sparring, yes. Bye." She face-palmed & Wally grinned. "I told Ash to text me when practice was over." Sure enough, Wally's phone went off, as did May's. Wally texted Ash & May stuttered, "Out. Just, out, okay?" I saw Brendan smirking & nodded to the Hoenn native. "Hey grass boy, she's occupied!" & he hung up. May face palmed & Lucas said, "Weren't _you _supposed to tutor Max?" "That's what I want Drew to think. Besides, his history tutor is in the room, & could use a little more blood," as she grabbed a prop knife. I disarmed her & said, "Props aren't toys." May calmed down & I sighed. "May, your father is intense. I mean, heck, I've seen a lot of angry gym leaders." I took a deep breath & said, "Putting Norman's anger is best described when it involves his family. I know, you're into the drama club."

May's phone rang again & she said, "Hi Drew, tutoring Max on his history test. No, and that's my final answer." I sweat-dropped & the house phone rang.

I dove for it. "Shinji residence, Maylene here. Korrina, hey. No, no. Yes. Isn't it though? Anyway, I'll have Calem call you. Yeah," as I signed for Wally to get his phone. He handed it to me & said, "Battery's dead. Expect a call from Ash's phone." I face-palmed but, hung up.

* * *

><p>(Paul's plan. 8:00. Paul's P.O.V.)<p>

The doorbell rang, everyone was positioned. Dawn got to the door, as I went to the kitchen. "Hi Ash, Gary, Drew. You cleaned up." "Where's Paul?" "In the kitchen. Oh, hello boys." "Hot food, coming through!" I had a piping hot tray & Calem left me his Vaporeon, just in case. "Psychic." I did mention that Maylene is my _sister-in-law_, didn't I? Ash immediately dove for the tray, but he saw the steam.

"Anyway, I thought we could have a guy's night. With dates," & winked at Maylene. Maylene was about to recall Medicham, but, was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Truth be told, Maylene's more modern than she looks. "Gary, it's Leaf!" I watched my spiky-haired friend go to the phone. "Wow Gary, you look dolled up." Gary was wearing black jeans & his red practice jersey. "Yeah, I know. Where are you?" "Well, as you can see, Venusaur is sparring with a Gallade. Venusaur, Vine Whip!" I mentally counted & there was a snap. "Leaf, I love you!" I sighed. Dawn pulls out her phone. "Misty? Huh, oh, cool!" Troublesome Berlitz, ladies & gentlemen.

"My, I bet Ash wants to talk to you. I bet you can resurface," pretending to sound impressed. Truth be told, it's dangerous & I am slightly impressed. Ash took Dawn's rhinestone-studded phone. "Hi Misty. Scuba training?" Misty took off her mask & said, "Yeah, you caught me. Oh, did you mean tonight?" Ash, not gonna lie, looked decent. "Ash, you're actually in, jeans. But, I can honestly say I love your indigo polo shirt." The whistle is blown. Ash's cheeks are flushed. "C'mon, Waterflower," I thought to myself. "Misty, I love your suit. Can I get some lemonade with some extra Sitrus Berries?" "I love _your _get-up. Maybe if I finish early," the whistle is blown again. Misty disappears. "Can't tell a girl you love her, Ash?" I face-palmed. "Come on, sis." "Ash, what's wrong?" I kept my poker face & I thought, "I'm going to be an uncle." Maylene was wearing her gi, however, since she cross trains, well, let's just say her black T-shirt & white windbreaker go good together. Maylene honestly, "Ash, come on!" The doorbell rang & Dawn got it.

"Oh, hey. Hi Lucas. No, well, May's the only one." Lucas does work at a pizza shop; however, it's not exactly for humans. "Hey Rowan. Here's your tip." Lucas said, "Hey Andrew, pleasure to see you after school. This is actually for Ash's Pikachu, Maylene's Croagunk, Reggie's Staraptor, & Paul, don't worry. I fed Torterra." Maylene smiled & said, "Well, look at you, Lucas. If memory serves, this is job #3." Lucas, a jack of trades. No jokes, he gets paid to deliver pizza, work at his grandpa's lab, and, "Paul, woo-hoo, Paul? Heh. Sorry, thought I lost my sparring partner." Hayden still wasn't convinced. "Paul & I get paid to spar each other to explain to the deaf trainers how battling works. Most of them read lips. I get paid a little more than Paul does."

"True, but, you are Rowan's grandson." Come on, Rowan, we do that on the side. Where's the Luke charm you promised?

As Drew was paying cash, my cell phone rang. "Shinji, Paul. Oh, well, well, well. May oh, May." Switch to speaker, Wally get this on camera. "June!" May looked like she was in an accident. "Oh, hi Drew. No, I'll be fine. Sorry, I'm on 2 calls. Brendan, when did you become a medic?" Birch, you are so bad. "I didn't. I thought Drew was tutoring Max in _your_ absence." May is one of the best actresses next to Dawn & Misty. "Dad, no, I'll be, okay. Oh, hey Brawly." _That _wasn't part of the plan. Neither was what Brendan did next. Thankfully, we skillfully had Brawly on our side. Drew looked at me & I said, "Brawly?" Not acting. Wait, Tamato berry extract. Brendan said, "How to do CPR on a young victim choking on blood," & dove in. Three seconds. "No!" I wasn't joking. "Uh, Maylene, did I leave my charger in the car? Oh, the movie's starting. Dawn, make yourself cozy between the guys." Lucas had my door opened.

"May eats spicy stuff. Hayden leaves a pretty good tip." I eyed Lucas counting his money when an all-too familiar car drove up. "Yo, Paul." I signed. Calem, thank Mew, has his license. "I honestly don't know where Reggie is."

"In the garage. Like I have been." Busted, busted, busted. I kept my poker face as Reggie said, "May, you don't look so good. Ah, Calem." "Reggie, are you in on it?" "How does my wife look?" My jaw was about to hit the floor. Reggie smiled & said, "Relax, Paul. I know, for biology. You got one of the toughest teachers." I face-palmed at my brother. "I got to see Brawly. We acted that out, a few minutes ago." I looked at her & said, "Please tell me your Torchic has Blaze figured out?" She did her signature twirl & revealed that her Torchic was now a Combusken. Dawn screamed. I said, "Rowan, Maple, spots now." I pivoted & sent out Lucario. I grabbed the prop from Calem. "Mega Evolve."

As planned, the movie finished at 9. Gary was nonchalantly walking out. "Okay Green, you're on," I said. I couldn't bring myself to let Leaf film the entire thing. "Gary, Gary?" I was waiting for Misty, as I continued sparring.

"Ash, Drew, help!" Oh, man were they good actresses. Ash hugged Dawn, as he went right towards Misty. Ash dove in & found Misty's "lifeless" body. "Ken. Com, busken." May's Combusken looked exhausted & Wally started laughing like a mad scientist. "I have succeeded in the **ultimate** strength formula. Wait, experiment C-34 is on the loose, I repeat, C-34 is on the loose."

Hayden's car. "April, no jokes!" "Who said anything about April? May Maple isn't here." Ash kissed Misty & started crying. Calem stepped in & I nodded. "Sorry, Ash, but this is for your own good." Ash was out like a light. "Destroy C-34 at any or all costs. Did I mention that experiment C-42 is also on the loose?" Now it was Drew & Dawn, who I let Wally grab from behind.

* * *

><p>(Wally's P.O.V.)<p>

"Now, now, dear. May was a good girl. Experiments C-42 & C-34 are on the loose." I had been practicing. I took off the goggles & said, "Dawn, it's only me, Wally. Paul's doing fine." "Saur!" Leaf's Venusaur had her. I took Dawn's pulse, "Gallade, a little help here?" "Lade." I let Gallade do his Psychic. I used my phone. "Reynolds to Paul." Paul looked in my direction. "She fainted." "May is the finishing touch."

"Leaf! Augh!" That was Gary & Leaf's Venusaur. "Where's Ash?" "Experiment C-34 is still on the loose, I repeat, it, she is unstable!" Paul & Calem were top battlers.

* * *

><p>(Calem's P.O.V.)<p>

"Okay, May, show Drew you know how to fight." I held her & let her go. I'm a magician.

"P-Paul?"

* * *

><p>(Paul's P.O.V.)<p>

I was running with Hayden as the alarm died down. Hayden's stronger than he looks; he's carrying Troublesome, though. "Just, like, the movie." Dawn, just stay still, wait she's not moving. Nice acting. "Andrew Hayden, I thought I could trust you." May came on the scene, bloodthirsty. "My one true love, dead." "No, genius, she's a zombie," & pointed to the fake tombstone.

"Fear! Row!" Fearow, carrying Ash & Misty. "Only one can defeat the zombies. Drew, don't let me," I covered my ears as Leaf's Venusaur pulled Troublesome in. "Roselia," Drew called out his partner. "Lucario, stand by." A Thunder Wave, which gave the Key stone time to kick in. "Only one can save May. Brendan failed." Drew took off his jacket. "I bought you a chair Paul, I thought we were close." "Same here, except you're forgetting the one thing that can save May." I let Lucario Mega Evolve & he growled. "The, the Were-Mightyena. Roselia, it's part Ghost. Petal Dance!" "Dodge & use Bone Crunch."

Bone Crunch. Bone Rush, plus Crunch. How obvious can you get? "Mightyena, finish the trainer, as Roselia faints." Lucario pierced through Drew, who was carried away by an Absol. As the guys, save Wally, Brendan & Lucas fled, I felt May's grip tighten. Lucario had to lose. "Combusken, Fire Spin." Not too bad, except for the fact that, "Lucario, return." On time. Perfect. May was in my arms & I smiled. "Don't mess with my stuff. Green?" Leaf came out of the trees, taking off her camo & beaming. "Gary fell for it." "Waterflower & Dawn?" Misty was supporting Dawn. "Dawn, it's over. You acted like a pro." "Not bad, Dawn." Dawn flushed & said, "Acted?" I let her fall on Torterra.

"I think Ash is fine. He got that four-letter word out." I was sweating, but Wally & Brendan exchanged high-fives. Wally was beaming. "Ready to make a few final touches?" I nodded. Time to make a movie.

* * *

><p>(Friday, lunch. Paul's P.O.V.)<p>

"Yes, a few times. Anemia, that's what I thought. Well, biology is my only class with Dawn. Yes, I can tell her that. Thanks, Ms. Berlitz." I was on my cell phone. Dawn kept fainting & Lucas had to drive her home. "Paul, is this seat taken?" May. She wore her red bandana around her ankle. "You okay?" The girls were good actresses, May stayed the longest. "Yeah, last night. Brawly & Brendan covered for me, as did Wally. I just thought I'd wear my bandana in a different spot. So, Lucas does all that, sparring with you?" I nodded & sipped my water bottle, which had its kick from Tamato & Sitrus Berries. "It's nonprofit. Birch does it, Hilbert does it & so does Hugh. Hilda & Rosa pitch in when they can."

"Hey. There's the man of the hour." I froze as I wasn't fond of surprises. "Mr. Itsuki, is Tr, I mean, Dawn alright?" "Quite so, dear boy. You've got a phone call in the office, I take it you know the news?" Bound to happen, so Mr. Itsuki whispered. "That's what I thought. Thank you, Mr. Itsuki." With that, he was out. The news was of my soon-to-be niece or nephew.

"So, what's the film called? Leaf said to ask you." Misty. "Pranks gone wrong. Directed by Paul Shinji, produced by Leaf Green, all the bells & whistles." Wally did the typing. Leaf & I had to present it. "Speaking of Green, where is she?" Leaf had stealth to her. The intercom blurred on.

"Is this thing on? Great! Byron Toole here for the announcements! Congratulations to the lacrosse team on their win, as well as the soccer team. We'd love to give a shout-out to captains Brendan Birch & Misty Waterflower of the school's swim & dive team. Classes are normal schedule. That's all."

I shrugged as I went to the biology classroom. "Paul." "Paul." "Paul Shinji, can you hear me?" I stopped & smiled. "You had half the school worried, Berlitz." As I _escorted _Dawn to class, I saw Leaf & Wally hooking up the laptops. "Hey, lovebirds. Don't hate," Leaf said. Dawn let go of whatever she was holding. Leaf was grinning & Ms. Carnet was grading. "Yeah, I know. Calem left his Vaporeon at my place. Why else would my hair be wet?" I handed my aforementioned classmate his wet partner & dried my hair; sort of.

As the class shuffled in, I continued to receive praises. _Why _were they making a big deal about being an uncle? Then again, _I _was one of few who had the guts to say that. Leaf came back in. After Ms. Carnet had us look over our tests, it was show time. She said, "Miss Green, Mister Reynolds & Mister Shinji put together a video presentation for us entitled," she looked at Wally. "Pranks Gone Wrong. No people or Pokémon were harmed in the making of this film. Enjoy!" Wally sat down, as Leaf & I narrated. Ash flushed as he picked up Misty, but otherwise, it went well. "So, any final words, Paul?" I smiled & said, "Yeah. Be careful on who you prank, by the way, Berlitz," Dawn fainted. I sweat-dropped & sent the text to her phone. "Class dismissed." Leaf bolted. May asked me what the text said, & I showed it to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf: Cut! Whoo, was that awesome or what?<strong>

**Paul: Settle down. Announcements, from those you wouldn't expect. Oh, wait.**

**Author's Note: Boom! There it is folks. Paul's Bittersweet Revenge. To clarify, this in fact was a one-shot, to help me get into rhythm for updates. With that being said, here are my announcements that don't pertain to this story. One, for my 89 viewers of "Fiery Destiny," please don't expect chapter 4 anytime soon. Your support is great & I appreciate it. Two, for my 696 viewers of "His Distance," expect (unfortunately, I don't have a promise) chapter 17 by Friday. Three, for my 33 viewers of "Is It Always Dark? Cole & Brad," don't expect chapter 3 to be up yet, either; Brad is not an OC from Ninjago, he is just a minor character; **_**however, **_**Louise is an OC. Four, for my 101 viewers of "Leading Viridian, Rocket Style?" well, keep reading & please (if you're at the age of 14 or above) your minds out of the gutter. Five, for my 51 viewers of "Lightning Flies: Jay's Path," well, keep reading; Gene isn't an OC either; like Brad, he's just a minor character from Ninjago. Six, for my 62 viewers of "Protecting the Cold Dragon: Zane," Tara, is in fact an OC insert for Ninjago. Seven, for my 57 viewers of "Rising Hunters," well, if you don't understand the OC's that I don't own, please read "Bad Dude Bounty Hunters," by my friend/collaborator for **_**this **_**crossover ****PokemonOtaku0909****. Eight, for my 110 viewers of "They've Gone Too Far," please limit your weapon suggestions to reviews or a PM. I give credit in advance to ****Smile Like Korrina**** & ****VerifiedBreeze ****for serving as inspiration for my eighth story. Lastly, for "Why Should I?" it's T-rated, has a few twists & turns, but, out of the 362 viewers of said story, only 2 have correctly managed to identify those that I listed at the bottom of chapter 2. Now that that's off my chest, onto the matters that pertain to this story.**

**1. Ms. C is Caitlin of Unova's Elite 4 & the Battle Castle!**

**2. "Coach" is a term that I happen to use for teachers who are coaches & vice versa. Lance doesn't coach a sport at the high school; he's the middle school track coach. Clair is one of the coaches for gyms & contests.**

**3. Coach Marshal is Marshal of Unova's Elite 4, Coach Alder is Alder from generation 5; if you played Black & White, he's the champion; Black 2 & White 2, he's still involved, I just don't know his role.**

**4. Mr. Jindai is Pyramid King Brandon, Principal Shirona is Cynthia.**

**5. Mr. Itsuki is Will, Mr. Goyo is Lucian, Ms. Suzuna is Candice.**

**6. Ms. Pachira is Malva, Ms. Carnet is Diantha.**

**7. Trent is the only OC who is Ash's brother in other stories. Lastly,**

**8. Mr. Giimi is Grimsley & Coach K is Karen!**


End file.
